


Strawberries Aren't Sweet

by Twitter_hikari



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Prompt Fic, tiniest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/pseuds/Twitter_hikari
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know what to make of the delegation. So he hovers.





	Strawberries Aren't Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have many wonderful friends and enablers in my discord chat. This one goes to Rai, who supplied me with the title.

Sasuke doesn't like sweet things. And the moment he heard that the shinigami's name was Ichigo he was outskies. Didn't even stick around long enough to meet them in any official capacity.

But Sasuke isn't stupid, so he sticks around Konoha while these new people are introduced to the Hokage ~~his teacher~~ and the council. He spends time in the Forest of Death, and he's spotted just around the corner from the delegation several times. Never getting close enough to talk. He stares after Naruto, because even though he rejected Sasuke's advances, that doesn't mean he still isn't Naruto's best friend. Usually in Naruto's company is a man, one of the Shinigami, with equally bright hair. He carries a massive sword that reminds Sasuke of fighting with Suigetsu. He certainly hefts the weapon around like it is his lifeblood.

He drifts to check on Sakura, who is talking with the small girl who looks as though she could be Sakura's sister and the girl's guardian, a massive hulking beast. He walks away from them because he has no desire to be pitted against the giant. He fought enough.

And then he finds the man with the bright bright hair in the middle of the Forest of Death. He's settled into meditation, although his killing intent is still spiking with enough awareness that the tigers have formed a solid distance away from the man. Sasuke perches on the branches of a tree and just, watches.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them, stalker- _san_ ," he says without opening his eyes. Sasuke refuses to blush. He's sunburned is all. He slips off the branch and walks to where the man is sitting, coming to a halt and watching the tigers with a wary eye. "They won't come near me right now. Don't worry." Sasuke snorts. The man sighs and opens his eyes, rearranging his legs int something more comfortable looking. "My name is Ichigo. You must be Sasuke Uchiha." 

* * *

_Oh_ Sasuke thinks, looking into brown eyes later. Strawberries aren't always sweet. Not unless they want to be.


End file.
